Nightmares (clever title I know, just read it)
by LunaLovegood220022
Summary: Nico gets himself landed in the infirmary again with the nightmare of a person that is Will Solace, however, Will may be better to help with Nico's real nightmares of Tartarus. ONE SHOT. Please review for blue cookies!:) (::) (::) T for mild cursing


**No Author's Note today guys! I'm being nice!**

 **Storm: Ya know this is technically an Author's Note, right?**

 **Jade: She's not wrong**

 **Shit.**

 **I own nothing you recognise. On with the story**

* * *

Nico just had to do it again.

He just had to go and shadow travel too much, again. Get himself locked in the infirmary, Again. Be stuck with the asshole named Will Solace, AGAIN.

"I thought you were going to listen to me when I told you not to shadow as much." Will had said to him when he woke up. He had spoken and hurt spilled out. Disappointment. Not that Nico cared at all. Will was an asshole. Yeah, Nico didn't care.

But the disappointment in Will's voice had hurt more than the pain he was going through when he woke up, for some reason. The pain was like hell, by the way, not that you asked.

So, he was stuck in the stupid infirmary for at least a week. Not to mention the fact that Wll would now be watching him like a hawk at mealtimes now that he had seen Nico without a shirt on and knew that Nico was way too skinny.

Will would force him to eat, tell him not to move, force him to rest. Any demigod appreciated rest, but it was difficult to not move with ADHD, so Nico's time in the infirmary mainly consisted of sleeping. Unfortunately sleep brought dreams, which were not appreciated at all

* * *

 _He was in Tartarus again._

 _It was dark, it was painful._

 _His worst memories, his friends dying._

 _Ear Piercing screams filled the air._

" _Son of Hades, you really think you can leave?" A cold voice had cackled_

" _You think you are needed, wanted, up there? No Son of Hades, you belong here, tortured, hurt."_

 _A new voice came, a female voice._

" _I owe Zeus everything. He took away my burden of having to take care of you."_

 _His mother. No._

" _My life was a small price to pay for my freedom, Nicholas."_

 _And then another voice, still female but different, younger._

" _A way out of here, Mother."_

 _No, not Bianca._

" _Let's go, Mother" Nico moved towards the door._

 _Bianca let out a horrifying laugh, the sound of millions of screams in agony_

" _I left you for the Huntresses when you were ten, Nico. What makes you think I want you with me now? No, you deserve to stay here and rot, bitch."_

 _The voices of Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank filled around him._

 _They shouted insults. They came at him with swords and knives and bows._

 _Overwhelmed. Agonized._

 _His friends. His sisters. His mother. Shouting looking to kill._

 _Nico screamed and sobbed_

 _Make it stop. Please!_

He woke up, jolting upright. Choked screams came from the back of Nico's throat and he was sobbing and hyperventilating. He didn't care that he was in the infirmary where anyone from the Apollo cabin could hear min. He didn't care. He couldn't stop, he couldn't calm down.

" Nico!" Someone had shouted. "Oh my gods what happened?" Warm hands found Nico's violently shaking shoulders. "Nico? Can you hear me? What happened?" Will Solace swam into Nico's vision, blurry through his tears. Nico nodded, yes he could hear Will. Kayla entered the room with a questioned look but Will shooed her away.

"Was it a nightmare?" Will asked. Nico nodded, sobbing even harder as he recalled the events that he had just witnessed. Will hugged him. "Just cry Nico. You're safe. Just let it out. You've seen the unimaginable, you deserve to get to cry. I'm here for you."

Nico cried into Will for around half an hour before his sobs became hiccups. Will rubbed his back in attempt to calm him down. They pulled apart just a bit so that they were facing each other.

"Can you tell me what was in the dream?" Will asked. "T-t-tartarus...my m-mom...Bianc-ca. They h-hated m-me. Tried to k-k-kill me. Didn't let me l-leave. My friends were there too. Yelling, attacking." Nico's voice broke and he fell back into Will's arms. "Okay. Ssh. It wasn't real, you're not going back there." Will soothed. They held each other for a long time.

"It's morning now, Nico."Will said. "I have to get to work but if you need me you can tell me, I'm not leaving the infirmary today except for meals. You lost a lot of sleep last night. You should try to get some-"

"Rest?" Nico finished. Will smiled. "Yes. If you have another nightmare just tell me, okay?" Nico nodded and drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Nico. Nico, wake up." A voice said. Nico moaned as he opened his eyes. "I have dinner for you." Will said. He helped Nico sit up and fed him the food. For whatever reason Will instead that he would feed Nioco, maybe to ensure that he ate it all.

When they had finished Will asked "So, I'm guessing there were no nightmares?" Nico shook his head and for the first time that he had be in the infirmary, he smiled. "No, I guess you made them go away."

* * *

 **Yeah corny ending, I know. But I really just wanted to finish this as soon as I could**

 **Storm: *cough* SLACKER! *cough***

 **Oh shut up**

 **Please review, my friends! :)**


End file.
